supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Blade
History Early life Born in Queens, New York, to Sicilian immigrants, the young Sandra Blade studied in the seminary for a time, before enlisting in the United States Marine Corps, eventually rising to the rank of Captain. Marine Corps During her time in the USMC, Blade graduated from boot camp and then went on to the United States Marine Corps School of Infantry. While still in training, Blade met Phan Bighawk, an American Indian scout. He was assigned to be Blade's guide, and through Phan, he learned how to survive in the wilderness. Following her training, Blade served for the Marines for four tours. Despite being one of, if not the best combat engineer in the corps, it is generally implied that many of her superiors didn't like her and put her in situations where they hoped she would be killed. The Armor Agency When Sandra left the USMC she was recruited by Kai Emiya to join an organization called The Armor Agency as a Lead Operations Agent due to his fascination with Sandra's training and background. She accepted the offer and from there she began working much harder than ever before taking on much bigger threats that even the U.S.A military branches can't handle. '' ''Powers and Abilities Abilities ''Peak Human Condition: Due to training to fight at a young age Sandra is in the peak physical condition. She possesses a body that boasts the peak strength, durability, and stamina levels. Sandra was able to fight an entire army of highly trained soldiers without slowing until she had defeated all of them. She was mostly unaffected when slammed against a car, an action which bent the casing out of shape and shattered the windows.'' ''Tactical Analysis: Due to her upbringing Sandra took extensive measures when it came to combat and now can pinpoint weak spots in most of the opponents she faces, this also allows her to read body language very well and predicts an opponents movements.'' ''Martial Arts: Sandra is undeniably one of the best-trained martial artists at the Agency and possibly outside of the Agency. With nothing but her fighting skills, Sandra was able to fend off an entire army of highly trained soldiers.'' ''Gifted Intellect: Sandra s intellect seemingly puts her on par with her colleagues Kai and Lyta. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly responds to changing tactical situations.'' ''Master Interrogator: Sandra was able to trick a hitman into telling her about his boss's plan to distribute multiple weapons across a city. She was able to do a "reverse interrogation"; while she seemed to be in danger, in truth, she was getting all the information she wanted to know.'' ''Master Acrobat: Sandra is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles her opponents.'' Paraphernalia Equipment ''Garrote Wire: Sandra carries a garrote wire inside one of her bracelets, using it to deflect the blows of one of the security guards at a warehouse, and later to strangle him until he lost consciousness.'' ''Hand Grenades: Sandra carries two different grenades but she can only have up to three of them stored before having to call in a Drone to give her more.'' * ''Stun Grenade: A grenade that explodes and releases electric-discharges within a person's body causing them intense pain. She can also detonate this at any time she wants.'' * ''Frag Grenade: A simple grenade that explodes which Sandra can detonate at any time she pleases.'' ''Drone: Sandra can call in a drone, which will float next to her until a command is given. If not used, its lights will flash after some time and then it will disappear. Her drones can also send electrical blasts her opponents as well as sending missiles. With her bracelets, Sandra can control the drone.''